Start All Over
by pllspoby123
Summary: They've known each other since there were little. One date can change a lot of feelings. Spencer falls head over heels for Toby. Toby falls head over heels for Spencer. But with A lurking around, can their relationship survive? Spoby multi-chapt, Haleb, (brief) Ezria, and Paily. Rated T for violence, laungauge, mild adult themes. Better than it sounds please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Spoby story because I titanic them Everyone is a senior unless stated. Should I write annother Spanna story let me know! Read Enjoy Review!**

Spencer Hastings never thought she'd fall in love or even go home with someone like Toby Cavanaugh. But as fate has it that's what happened.

Spencer hit the alarm clock on her night side table and groaned, she got out of her bed and went over to her best friend Hanna Marin's bedroom in their shared apartment to wake her up their other best friends Aria and Emily also Shared an apartment It was all an early senior graduation gift from all of their families. Hanna groaned, and rolled over. The bright spring sun peeking in from the window illuminated her golden blond hair.

"Five more minutes mom" she whined

Spencer laughed "Common I'm making chocolate chip pancakes and you can go in the bathroom first!"

At that moment Hanna squealed and jumped out of bed and out on her UGG slippers she kissed Spencer's cheek.

"Thank you so much I love you!" Spencer just chuckled and went to get dressed she'd shower at night since she knew Hanna liked to in the morning she shuffled into the kitchen and poured herself a strong cup of hot coffee, and set to make Hanna and her breakfast. Spencer put on some leggings, a loose shirt, a cardigan and some boots since it was fall she applied little makeup and curled her hair a bit, she packed her purse and put the pancakes in bags to go.

"Common Han we're going to be late!"

Hanna came out ready to go. So they went off to the other girls and went to class.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later That Day

Spencer's sighed as she came out of AP Chemistry thank god it was a Friday and she had finished most of her homework. She couldn't wait to go to lunch and catch up with her friends.

"Hey Spence" said Aria Montgomery as she stood up to hug her best friend.

"Hey Aria where's Em?" Asked Spencer

"I'm right here" said Emily Fields hugging her best friend as well.

"Hey Spence so I have news since it's a Friday I thought I might hook you up on a date!" Hanna said with a wink and a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"HANNA!" The other three girls yelled.

Spencer took a deep breath

"Listen Han I really appreciate the ofer I really do but you know how dating works for me."

"Well I think you should give it a shot he says he'd meet you at the Holis bar at 7"

"Spence I say you give it a shot and if you don't like him you never have to see him again ok?" Said Emily

"Fine, but someone is going to need to take me shopping" said Spencer

"I will" said Aria

"Fine with me I'm meeting with Caleb after school" said Hanna

"Yeah same with Paige" said Emily

The bell rang Spencer sighed and grabbed her things.

"Well I'll cya after school Aria by guys!"

After School

When the bell finally rang for dismissal from Russian History Spencer wanted to squeal for joy. She went to her locker, dialed the combo, grabbed her stuff and waited for Aria.

A minute later Aria walked up.

"Wanna take my car or yours?" She asked

"Doesn't matter to me" Spencer replied

"Well my car it is" Aria said with a smile and she linked arms with Spencer and they went to the King James Mall. They went all over they found a beautiful strapless, sapphire dress from Windsor that was sexy, tight, not to revealing, flattering and completed Spencer's long legs and curves in all the right place. They went into Victoria's Secret.

"Spencer! Look at this it's on sale!" said Aria

It was a beautiful lace pink and black stripped nightie they found the matching bra and undies. it was all from the 'London Collection'

"Well you never know" said Spencer with a smirk

"Lets get it!"

After making their purchases the girls went to eat at the food court, Spencer bought a key lime pie frozen yougurt and Aria bought a watermelon one. After finishing up Aria pulled into Spencer's driveway.

"I called the others we all wanted to help you get ready" Aria smiled

"Thanks but you didn't have to do that it's kinda like old times with Ali"

"Yeah I know but old times are fun to remember at least the good ones"

They went up to Spencer's room and started to lay everything o ut all of the makeup , deodorant, her sapphire dress on a hanger, some shoes, and some jewelry. Aria plugged in the curling iron. Spencer ran to take her shower by the time she came out of the shower she could hear that all her friends had arrived her hair was in a towel and she was wearing her sky blue and white fluffy polka dot bathrobe. Spencer slipped on her brand new undergarments before leaving.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Spence" they echoed

"Let's get to it" Hanna squealed and clapped

They all got to work and by the time the girls were finished Spencer looked like a princess her short dress complimented her perfectly, she had light silver eyeshadow, very neutral face makeup amd very little eyeliner and mascara she put in her big diamond earings and her Tiffany heart Necklace. Spencer slipped into her white pumps.

"Close your eyes" said Emily

Spencer could feel her hair being pulled and sprayed and perfume being squirted.

"Open up darling" said Hanna with a smile

Spencer's gasped she blinked a couple times to make sure it was really her she was seeing she fluffed her curls and grabbed her silver clutch and a cardigan.

"I love you guys way to much thanks you" she said as she hugged each of her best friends.

"Anything to help no go meet your prince princess! It's already 6:45!" said Hanna

7pm At the Holis Bar/Grill

By the time Aria had driven Spencer to her car at a Rosewood High and Spencer had driven to the Holis Bar/Grill it was exactly 7. She went up to the bar and ordered a cranberry martini showing a old ID of Melissa's. A couple minutes later a nice looking young man came through the door he was holding a bouquet of pink and red roses those were Spencer's favorite.

"Hey sorry I'm late I was coming from a carpentry job you must be Spencer" he offered her the roses.

"I'm Toby"

"I'm Spencer but you obviously knew that.. at least I think you do" Spencer said with a shy smile and a crimson blush on her cheeks. Toby smiled,

"I see that you got a drink"

"Well it's never to early to start" Spencer turned away embaressed.

"So where do you go to school?" asked Toby

"Rosewood High, I'm a senior"

"Same here" he said

A few hours, after their meals, a few cranberry martini's and beers later it was midnight.

"Listen Spencer it's getting really late I should probably drive you home"

"Okayyy" she giggled and winked grabbed her clutch, sweater and roses and nearly toppled over when she tried to get up from her barstool if it weren't for Toby catching her.

"Could I see your phone for a second?" he asked

"Sure" she said and handed it to him.

"There. Now you can call me whenever" he said with a smile. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her to her car.

Toby was a bit more sobber than she was but Spencer was in no state to drive although not completely drunk.

"Toby what about your car?"

"Don't worry about it I live a couple blocks away I'll take a cab to get it" he said.

"You can stay the night, I don't think my best friend and roomate Hanna would mind her boyfriend Caleb stays a lot. I think she's out with him and staying at his place tonight." she said looking down with a blush.

"Spencer.." Toby said guiltly

"It's no problem really" she said waving his guilt off.

"Ok I guess" said Toby with some guilt still evident in his voice.

They both got in the car, and Spencer gave him the directions to her apartment which turned out not to be to far from Toby's place. Spencer opened the door the lights were still off which meant Hanna wasn't probably coming back till the morning, and the note on the coffee table proved it _"Going out w/ Caleb I'll probably be back in the morning I'll call have fun with Toby love you Spence xoxo -Han"_

"Yep Hanna won't be back till morning so you can take her bed, my bed anywhere you please"

"I'll take the couch you're already doing so much for me by letting me stay here" he said unsure sitting on the brown leather couch.

"Well if that's what you want then ok" Spencer said trying to hide the obvious dissapointment in her voice. "You could always sleep with me" she mumbled and took a seat next to Toby on the couch. "I'm not all that tired did you want to watch a movie?" she questioned speaking quickly.

"Sure which one?"

"Do you like scary movies?" Toby asked

"Love them!" Spencer said as enthusiastically as she could she really didn't she just didn't want to dissapoint a boy she seemed to be falling for.

"What about The Conjuring?"

"Sure anything works for me" She slurred a bit and got up to make popcorn, by the time she retured the movie was just starting she drapped a few blankets over the both of them and snuggled close into his side, she noticed how nice he smelled. Spencer jumped every time there was a pop up and kept on turning her head towards Toby when she thought he didn't notice, but he did and Toby would always turn his head when he thought she didn't notice.

Toby started to lean in to her, Spencer felt butterflies swoop in and out of her stomach as she captured his lips with her own. The kiss was soft and passionate at first but grew more heated as Toby deepened the kiss and their tounges fought for dominace. They only pulled apart when air was madly needed. Spencer started to move her hands under his shirt, shemoved her hands up and down his warm, tonned abs. Spencer reached for the hem of his t-shirt and before she could even try to get it off Toby lightly grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry Spence I can't do this with you not while you're like this"

"Thanks Toby"

"For what?"

"For caring about me" she whispered

Much too soon the movie was over and Spencer was passed out on Toby's chest she felt herself being picked up and carried to her room, when he softly placed her on the bed she grabbed at his shirt.

"Sleep with me please don't leave" she mumbled

Toby got into the bed with her and she snuggled into his chest he wrapped his arms around her. Soon she was passed out cold but she could've sworn she heard Toby mumble.

"I'll never leave you Spence"


	2. Chapter 2 The Morning After

**A/N Hope you're liking the story so far the more reviews I get the faster I update there might be some drama in this chapter but it might be the next one I haven't decided pm or let me know any ideas you want to see or have. Read Review Enjoy** **xoxo-Em**

The Next Morning (Saturday)

Toby woke up to the sun peeking through the windows and the birds chirping, He felt a pair of small feminine arms wrapped around his waist. Spencer groaned and snuggled more into his chest,

"Morning sleepy head" he whispered

"Morning" Spencer croaked

"I have the worst damn headache, how much did I drink last night? Did I do anything stupid?" She said and got out of bed, Toby considered telling her what she tried to do but decided against it, although he barely knew her and just knew her as a friend he knew how she got.

"Don't worry Spence you didn't of anything stupid." He smiled and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, pulling on his t-shirt which he must have taken off before sleeping, on. Toby made Spencer a pot of black coffee and chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hey Spencer you home? because it smells amazing!" a unfamiliar voice called

"I'm in the bedroom Han Toby's making pancakes" Spencer called

"Hey Tobes nice to see you again since we've all been busy"

"Nice to see you to Hanna"

"These are delicious Toby! Wait you two know each other?" asked Spencer taking a bite of the pancakes.

"Well Toby is best friends with Caleb and he just moved here recently I didn't want to say anything" Hanna said looking a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Han! Toby and I had a awesome time last night! How was your night with Caleb?" Spencer said

"Quite eventful" Hanna laughed

"Listen Spencer I had a awesome time I have to go to meet Caleb actually. But I should tell you that I met Emily when I first moved here she's pretty cool and she and I are really close but I better get going" he checked his watch "I'll text you see you in school!" Toby called out behind him as he left the apartment. Toby walked out into the cool spring air and walked to the Hollis Bar/Grill which was close by to get his car, park it at his apartment and walk back. By the time he got back to the Grill it was noon the time that he and Caleb had agreed upon meeting at. Upon walking in he spotted his friend.

"Hey man how was your date with Spencer?" Caleb asked

"It was amazing she's beautiful, nice, funny, smart..."

"Wow" he laughed "You really do like her you should ask her out again"

"Yeah I want to but where would we go?" Toby asked

"Well there's a carnival tomorrow Han and I are going, Hanna said that Emily and Paige were going and Aria might meet up with Ezra secretly"

"That'd be awesome I'll text Spencer" he reached to get his phone in his pocket. "Wait you said Aria was meeting her boyfriend secretly?"

"Well I probably shouldn't be telling you this but he's the English teacher" Caleb looked down.

"I won't mention anything" said Toby, he took out his phone and sent a text to Spencer.

'_Hey I had a awesome time last night I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival tomorrow night Han, Caleb, Em, Paige, Aria, and possibly Ezra are all going'-Toby'_

A moment later his phone chimed with a response.

_'Sure that'd be awesome cya then' xx- Spence _

He responded by saying

_'Ill pick you up at 5 -Toby'_

"It's settled I'm picking her up at 5" he said smiling

"Sweet it'll be fun"

The boys ordered some drinks and watched baseball and talked more at around 3 Toby got up and said goodbye to his friend.

* * *

><p>Spencer's Old BedroomGuest Room At Around Noon *Hastings House*

Hanna, Aria, and Emily all sat on Spencer's "bed" talking about her date and reading 'Teen Vogue' and 'Seventeen' magazine.

"So how was your date with Toby? Fill us in!" Aria exclaimed

"It was wonderful he's so caring, well I mean you know how sexual I get when I'm a little drunk and he didn't take advantage of me or anything. You guys I think he's the one!" Spencer and the other girls squealed.

"That's really great Spencer were all so happy for you!" said Emily

"Thanks guys!" Spencer hugged her best friends in the midst of all the hugging her phone chimed, it was from Toby.

"Guys it's from Toby!"

"Oh my god what did he say!" Exclaimed Hanna

"He wants to know if I wanted to go to the carnival with him and the rest of you guys" she smiled the biggest grin. "I told him yes of course he says he'll pick me up at 5!"

"Well you are definitely burrowing my clothes" Hanna said and the girls broke into peels of laughter until tears were streaming down their faces about all the good things that were going on. Suddenly four different textones broke out each girls face paled.

"Is it.." Aria gulped

"Who we think it is" Emily whispered

'Think you'll be at the carnival alone? Think again bitches , I'm always around and it won't be pretty for Spencer if she tells her new boy toy about me -A'

"I... I have to tell Toby" Spender croaked tears pooling in her eyes

"You can't Spence you saw A's threat! And don't forget about your parents they wouldn't be to happy if they knew about him" said Aria looking worried.

"Yes but it's a risk I'm willing to take the sooner he knows the better"

"Spencer, If I were you I would wait till we're at the carnival, you can tell Toby in private and plus we'll be there if you need us and he can keep you safe." said Emily rubbing Spencer's back. Spencer buried her face in her hands and sighed.

"Well we should probably start planning so do you guys want to sleep over?"

"Sure but we must order Chinese" said Hanna getting up off of Spencer's bed.

The girls laughed and Spencer got up to get paper from her desk.

* * *

><p>The Next Day (Sunday) Spencer's Bedroom At Her House Early Morning<p>

Spencer woke up and rubbed her eyes, and took in the surroundings of The Hastings home since it was bigger than the apartments. It was the first time in a long time she had slept so soundly, she rolled over off of her sleeping bag and got up and looked under the guest bed. She sighed heavily the plan was still there her heart was thumping in her chest. She heard a soft moan and saw that Hanna had woken up.

"Morning Spence" Hanna said hoarsely

"Morning" said Spencer. The other girls woke up.

"Morning" they echoed.

"Well we better get going and look over the plan, I can't believe I slept so late it's already 10!" Spencer exclaimed

"Relax Spence it's all going to be fine" Aria soothed.

Spencer took a deep breath and lightly smirked, she put on her game face.

"Lets get to it"

Spencer reached under her bed for the large piece of paper that the girls used to create their plan, hopefully it would work.

"Ok so Han, you're going with Caleb and staying around the food area on look out."

"Yes but Spence, you might want to be a little quieter the bitch has ears of a hawk" said Hanna

"It's eyes of a hawk Han" said Emily chuckling

"Whatever" said Hanna with a eye roll "Go on Spence"

"If you see anyone or anything strange or even get a text and, this is for all of us including the boys/girl the code word is" Spencer muttered it under her breath "Lucky Dice"

The other girls nodded.

"Aria you are going with Ezra and you guys are staying around the games and, Emily you are going with Paige and staying around the rides and I'm going around with Toby so I can tell him and then we will all meet up at the big Ferris Wheel by the entrance. Does that sound good?" Spencer concluded

"Sounds awesome" said Aria, and the other girls nodded in agreement, Spencer checked her watch.

"We better get going, it's already ten minutes to noon"

* * *

><p>Toby's Loft (Bedroom) Early Morning 10 O'clock<p>

Toby woke up to the birds chirping outside his apartment window, he rolled out of bed and smiled at the memory of the last couple days and smiled about the fact that he was going to the carnival with a girl who he really liked. Toby checked the weather, it was supposed to be in the high 60's low 50's which was normal for Spring. Toby then went into his bathroom and started his shower, after his shower he put on his favorite cologne and got dressed in some jeans, a band t-shirt, and his favorite black leather jacket he put on a light zip up over his shirt in case it got chilly. After he brushed his hair back and made some french toast, after his breakfast he cleaned his dish and brushed his teeth. He then sat down at his desk to get his work done for some carpentry jobs and for school.

He was interrupted by thoughts of Spencer swarming around his head so he thought he should text her _'Morning gorgeous, can't wait to see you tonight xx -Toby'. _A few moments later he got a text back from Spencer _'Good afternoon handsome, I can't wait either just finishing getting ready see you in a while xx -Spence'  
><em>

Toby checked his watch, he groaned, it was only 12:30. So he headed down to get some coffee at the brew.

* * *

><p>Spencer and Hanna's Apartment 12:30<p>

Spencer sat at her vanity lightly curling her naturally wavy/curly hair. Hanna was at her closet picking out outfits for the both of them.

"Hey Spence what do you think of this?" Hanna held up a light blue chiffon shirt and skinny jeans with some brown combat boots.

"I love it Han, but I'm going to need some sort of hoodie or jacket"

"No problem" Hanna held up a big, white, cardigan.

Spencer looked up "Perfect" Hanna smiled and picked out her outfit a midnight blue chiffon shirt with holes on the shoulders and sleeves that go down to the wrists and dark blue skinny jeans with nude wedgie boots that she could run in ,and a black jacket.

Once the girls got ready and did their makeup with light eyeshadow matching their shirts they packed their purses and sent a group text to the other girls. _From: Hanna, Spence To: Emily, Aria 'Ready to go for some coffee?'_

"Hey Spence! Em and Aria said yeah so we better get going" Hanna said looking at her phone, she grabbed her purse and put on her pearl earrings and handed Spencer her purse, Spencer smiled.

"Let's go"

**A/N So sorry to anyone who is actually reading this your reviews help me update faster. The next chapter will be the carnival and thats where there will be some drama I already have it written. I'm having a little writers block but I'll get past it anyways I should be updating more frequently ****since I just finished one of my musical shows at school keep reading, and reviewing. Till next time xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Rosewood Spring Carnival

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter :) Keep reviewing and I'll update faster! It's going to get a little dramatic nothing to bad... well maybe anyways Read, Review, Enjoy! xoxo**

Back at Spencer's Apartment 5'oclock

Spencer smiled while waiting for Toby to pick her up she had just returned from the Brew with her friends. They had gone to the carnival with their boy/girlfriends. Spencer had told them to drop her off at her apartment because she didn't want Toby to feel overwhelmed with a lot of people all though, he knew them all. According to Hanna they all knew each other as kids not including Ezra but, Toby moved away after his mother died and he decided to come back to Rosewood.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Toby was at the Brew getting coffee just after Spencer had left, he decided he wanted to get her a small gift before he picked her up. He always blushed at the thought of being a helpless romantic, he went to a antique jewelry store and bought her a silver, flower locket with a light blue pendant in the middle. Toby hoped he could win her heart and ask her to be his girlfriend with it. After making his purchase he ran out of the store and bought some flowers from the corner vender then he sped all the way to Spencer's apartment. It was exactly 5'oclock when he arrived he checked his reflection in the mirror and got out of his car and walked in the building he walked up the stairs, to avoid any issues in the elevator. When he got to her apartment door he knocked, Spencer answered and when he saw her he could've sworn his jaw fell to the floor.<p>

She look dazzling.

"You...You look absolutely marvelous" he stuttered and blushed

"Aw well you do know how to make a girl smile" Spencer went up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"We better get going beautiful" he said and kissed her on the lips he blushed "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help myself you look amazing"

Spencer kissed him with all the passion she had in her deepening the kiss immediately, she pulled away too soon for Toby's liking. She smirked

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that" Spencer bit her lip flirtatiously and grabbed his hand and they walked to his car being the gentlemen he was, he opened the door for her and soon they were off to the carnival.

* * *

><p>5:15 Rosewood Spring Carnival<p>

Spencer was smiling the whole ride to the carnival, she squealed in delight when they parked. Spencer grabbed Toby's hand as soon as they got out of the car and yanked him to the entrance. She still remembered the plan but she wasn't going to let 'A' ruin her night of fun.

"Hey Spencer! You finally made it! Hey Toby!" yelled Hanna over the booming music and shrill screams of kids

"Hey Hanna" Spencer and Toby said at the same time, the pair started laughing.

"Jinx!" They both said

"Jinx again!" They both screamed again doubling over in hysterics

"Hey guys what did I miss!?" Said Caleb giving Toby a bro hug

"Nothing really we just kept on saying the same thing at the same time" explained Spencer. She looked at Toby and was trying hard not to laugh.

"Hey Toby well there's no need to introduce myself you know who I am" said Ezra chuckling, Toby smiled Spencer decided to jump in she thought he might've been feeling awkward.

"Hey Tobes? Want to go get some cotton candy?" Spencer glanced at her friends signaling to separate

"Yeah that'd be great. Race you?"

"No wait Toby! There's something..." it was too late he already sped off running to the cotton candy stand. "Dammit" Spencer cursed under her breath and took off running, she felt her phone vibrate in her purse so she stopped looked up to make sure Toby was at the cotton candy stand then she checked her phone it was from none other than A '_Better keep an eye on your boy toy Spence or he'll be gone before you know it and I'm everywhere Kisses -A' _Spencer looked up, Toby was gone. _To: Hanna 'SOS Toby's gone I'm by the cotton candy stand hurry!' _Spencer started to breathe heavily, she was about to have a panic attack.

A person walked up behind Spencer and all she saw was darkness.

* * *

><p>Rosewood Spring Carnival 6:30 The Fun House<p>

Toby walked into the dark so called 'fun house' Spencer had texted him to meet her inside because she had something to tell him, he saw a couple scampering down the ramps and soon they disappeared from sight. He started to worry a bit, so Toby turned around and tried to get out but, the door was locked. He growled in frustration and checked his phone _'1 New Message From: Unknown' 'Better find your gal pal Toby she's running out of air P.S she's somewhere in the funhouse so you better hurry. -A'  
><em>Toby looked at the phone confused. Who the hell was A?

Toby ran through the funhouse

"Spencer!"

"Spence!"

Tears started to pool in his eyes and a thought came to him: What if this 'A' person sent the message impersonating Spencer? Toby grabbed his phone and sent out a 'SOS' to Spencer and who he considered his new friends he remembered her saying that if there was an emergency then he should send 'SOS" and where he was.

"Toby?" he heard a loud voice

"I'm... here Help!" he felt dizzy tears clouded his vision he saw a blond sihoulette emerge and give him a hug

"It's me Hanna, Toby don't worry. It's going to be ok we're going to find Spencer just stay with me"

The reassurance helped and he whipped his tears,

"Hanna? Who is this 'A'?"

Hanna bit her lip and didn't respond, it seemed to Toby that she was the closest to Spencer out of the three girls so, he followed her and decided if Spencer was feeling up to it when they found her he'd ask.

"Spence!" Hanna called

"In here..." a weak hoarse voice choked out

"Spencer!" Toby looked down and found Spencer curled up in a ball he reached down for her hand to help her up but was stopped by a hard glass barrier.

"Dammit" he cursed

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked

"There's a glass barrier I need to break it open some how but it's extremely narrow and I don't want to hurt Spencer"

"I have an idea. Just give me a second" Hanna disappeared around the corner and, when she came back Toby sighed in relief she was holding a fire extinguisher.

"Spencer? Can you get up and turn around towards the wall?" Hanna asked

"I..I think so" Spencer croaked weakly there was blood on her arms, and wrists and she had a lot of cuts on her face. She pushed herself and turned around and raised her shaky hands to cover her neck and head. Hanna swung the fire extinguisher against the glass, it shattered and Toby scooped a trembling and sobbing Spencer off the floor and soothed her.

"Hanna, Toby, Spencer! Is everyone ok?" Caleb ran up to Hanna and gave her a hug

"Yeah I think so it's a long story" Toby said

"Are you guys ok?" Emily asked with Aria behind her

"Yeah we're all good, did you guys want to come back to my loft so I can stay with Spencer and you can tell me who the hell A is" Toby tried to keep his voice calm.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea, we'd better get going before the police get here" said Aria

The group went and took their cars to Toby's loft.

* * *

><p>Earlier Spencer in the Funhouse 6:15<p>

Spencer felt numb and dizzy it felt like she was being poked and prodded with a trillion needles and her head, and eyes felt like heavy mush. Spencer struggled against her attacker and tried to fight back but, every time she did another sharp needle would pierce her skin or, she'd get another blow to the face. She couldn't think straight and just wanted whatever was being done to her to be over. She heard loud scary music and shrill screams, she also heard a floor moving and something or another swinging.

Spencer felt a door open and her body being shoved inside, she struggled to open her eyes and curled up in a ball.

"Toby." she groaned tears cascading down her face rocking from side to side in the narrow space.

"Help me Toby"

"Please"

She heard a couple familiar voices calling her name she tried to answer but she knew they wouldn't hear her. The voices got closer.

"Spence?" she heard Hanna call she took a deep breath and with the last of her energy she croaked

"In here...'

"Spencer!" she heard Toby call out she wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be alright and how thankful she was to have him.

"Dammit" she heard him curse. That wasn't good.

"What's wrong?" she heard Hanna ask

"There's a glass barrier I need to break it open some how but it's extremely narrow and I don't want to hurt Spencer" he said

Spencer briefly heard what Hanna said but she knew it would involve getting up and, a fire extinguisher. Hanna gave her a set of directions and she got up as fast as she could her eyes would flutter heavily but she was still deeply drugged. Spencer turned around towards the wall and heard a crash of glass. She felt Toby scoop her up and the voices of her friends outside asking if everyone was ok, Toby said he wanted them to all go to the loft so they did.


	4. Chapter 4 The Fortune

**A/N Hope you liked the last chapter sorry it was sorta on the short side I was having a bit of a writers block I think this next chapter will be mostly fluff and all but it depends what I come up with. I can't wait for tonights 3/10 4x23 PLL #Unbridled #JasonIsBackTonight by the way it sorta changes POV's but in 3rd person I think it is..? I might do bother POV's. Also I might use some of the 'A' messages that came from the show because I can't come up with any at the moment so if you have an idea for one then let me know. :) Keep reviewing! Love you guys xx :) 3**

Around 7:15pm After the Carnival at Toby's Loft

After the awkward car rides the group minus Ezra who had to go grade papers, arrived at Toby's loft and, he was more than ready to get his questions answered especially with his childhood best friend asleep in his arms he was falling for her every day. He decided when she was feeling a little less traumatized he'd give her the necklace he bought her.

He sat down on the couch put a pillow behind her head, a few blankets on her since she was shivering, and went to get some medical supplies from the bathroom. When he came back he cradled Spencer and stroked her soft, curls gently. He began to carefully take out the shards of glass and nurse her cuts it wasn't hospital serious.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" he said the anger evident

The girls averted his eyes and looked down, Hanna twirled her hair, Aria examined her finger nails and Emily's legs were shaking.

"Listen Toby I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about 'A" Caleb said his voice dripping with guilt.

"Toby you have to understand…We wanted to but this person has been threatening us since Alison disappeared…It all began.." Emily and the others took turns telling him of what happened from the first texts, the bell tower, MonA in Radley, and all the threats and hell that A put them through. Toby sighed and ran his free hand through his hair.

"What's going to happen I can't loose Spencer when I just got her"

Aria put her hand on his shoulder

"We don't know but at least we know you'll keep her safe."

"But what if I can't" Toby said "I'm being threatened too and now that you tell me this I want to help you guys figure out who it is if it means keeping Spencer and everyone safe"

Spencer began to stir in her sleep and Toby continued to sooth her, Spencer's eyes fluttered open and she looked like she was about to pass out again.

"What...What h-h-a-a-penned-d" she was shivering so bad it made her sound like she was stuttering

"Don't worry Spencer you're safe it's Toby and your friends shhh" Toby soothed and soon she was sound asleep.

"She's going to freak out again when she wakes up so we better stay with her. Mind if we crash here Toby?" Hanna asked

"Not at all..But there isn't much room. I think I've got some air mattresses and stuff, make sure Spencer doesn't wake up" Toby whispered

He went to go get some air mattresses, sheets, pillows, and blankets. When he came back Spencer was still asleep cold, Hanna was stroking her hair and Caleb was rubbing her back Aria and Emily were softly talking to them.

"Ok I got the stuff, want to order some food. Chinese?" Toby asked

"Works for me" Hanna whispered

Spencer began to thrash violently in her slumber beads of sweat started to pour down her face.

"I think she's having nightmares that can't be good" said Aria, she took all the sleeping things from Toby and he ran to calm her down and cradled her to his chest.

"You're ok Spencer its only a nightmare."

All of the sudden, someones phone vibrated, it was Emily's her face paled.

"What does it say?" asked Toby

Emily read the message out loud_ "This won't be the first nightmare wittle Spency has. You won't ever get any sleep when I'm done with all of you Kisses -A"_

"Shit, we are in deep shit" Caleb muttered "I ordered the food by the way"

"Oh thank god it should be here any minute" said Hanna the doorbell rang "Well there it is" said Emily

Spencer stirred in her sleep, and Toby gave Caleb some money to go pay for the food and, for the second time Spencer woke up she sat up, groaned, stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"Smells like heaven" she croaked and plopped back down on the couch and felt around.

"Mmmm Toby...Toby?!" Toby saw Spencer sit up in alarm like she was being possessed and her mocha eyes flew up and looked almost bug eyed.

"Spencer I'm right here!" he called out, he wrapped his arms around her tiny physique, she started to sob into his chest. Caleb set the food up on the coffee table in front of the couch and the group began to eat.

"So what to we do now?" asked Emily

"We wait for 'A's next move..." Spencer muttered

"We can't just let shim get to us!" Hanna exclaimed

"Shim Hanna really?" Caleb burst out laughing

"Well that's not how I would've put it but we don't know whether it's a he or a she" Spencer smiled and leaned against Toby's chest and he played with her hair.

"I think that we should hunt it down" said Aria

"How?" asked Emily

"Well we know Mona was 'A' at one point then she went to Radley. Why don't we start there?" Aria suggested

"That's an awesome idea but, how do we get in it's always locked up at night" Spencer said

"We can maybe rig the system somehow" said Caleb

"You can do that?" asked Toby

"Maybe..." Caleb said looking up in thought

"I personally think we should just get out of here for a while we should anonymously go out of town or something" said Emily

"That's a pretty good idea but the only problem is that if 'A' stalks us there" said Spencer

"You guys look at this" said Hanna having not spoken for a while

"What is it?" asked Spencer

"It's a picture of you Spence...In the room 'A' locked you in there" said Hanna nervously

"It's pretty obvious that 'A' did that" Spencer said with a eye roll

"Spence this is worrying me there's no catch it's just a solid picture, here take a look" Hanna handed Spencer her phone

"Oh my..." Aria said the rest of the group fell silent

"I don't understand" said Toby "How could they do this?"

"I really don't know" Spencer whispered opening her box she shrieked and almost jumped on Toby, ran and hid behind the couch.

"Spencer? What's wrong..Oh my god!" Hanna screamed and took off after Spencer behind the couch she was shaking

"What the hell?" said Toby looking inside the box.

"I ordered food not worms..." said Caleb

"That was definitely an 'A' move" said Spencer

"Hey Caleb mind popping in a frozen pizza?" said Toby

"No problem" he said throwing away the food

"Wait Caleb give me the fortune cookies" said Spencer standing up.

"Why?" he asked

"It's important it might lead me somewhere just give them please"

He handed her the cookies she crumbled it in her fists and took out the fortune.

"I need a magnifying glass it's to small to read" she said, Toby came and handed her the magnifying glass and Caleb came back from popping in the pizza.

"I put in some mozzarella sticks because I know you guys love those...What's that?"

"The fortune that 'A' wrote. How lovely" Spencer snickered

_"Lions, Tigers, and Bitches Oh My! There's No Place Like A Spring Ball! Try To Find Me While You Still Can Kisses -A" _

"Well we are definitely going to the spring ball" said Spencer "We are finding this bitch whether they like it or not"


	5. Chapter 5 Strange Sightings

**A/N Sorry that chapter was on the shorter side I've been busy with ISAT testing and I'm having extreme writers block I need a really good plot twist and some action PM or review me any ideas or any 'A' messages cause I can't think of any. I'm not going to label the POV's but I think it'll be obvious. It's going to start jumping around from Spencer, to Toby to Hanna and Caleb but this is a Spoby story. Keep reviewing the more reviews the quicker the updates I love you guys so much give me feedback! xx- :)**

Middle of the Night 3am Toby's Loft

Spencer couldn't sleep no matter how much she tried, the images of being stuck in a claustrophobic box type room were haunting her and she couldn't get the fact that she was cracked up by none other than 'A' out of her head. She tried not to wake Toby and slowly and quietly climbed out of his strong, comforting arms. Spencer knew she'd have to find this bitch and tonight she would.

Just as she was about to open the door a soft feminine voice whisper called.

"Spence? What are you doing? It's 3am!"

"Han?" Spencer croaked "I need to find 'A' right now"

"Spencer you are going back to sleep ok. 'A' did some nasty things to you and you are experiencing side affects" Hanna grabbed her hand and helped her lay down next to Toby.

"Don't worry Spence we are going to find the nut whack" said Hanna as sleep overcame Spencer once again.

* * *

><p>Sunday Morning Toby's Loft<p>

Toby woke up to the sound of a phone buzzing, he didn't want to get up but knew the caller wouldn't leave him alone unless he answered or replied. He carefully and slowly reached across Spencer, who was curled up sleeping in his embrace, and grabbed his own phone. Toby's ocean blue eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw who the message was from.

The others seemed to be waking from their slumber as well, their phones were buzzing too. Spencer was still out cold, her breaths were deep and slow.

"Caleb?" Toby whispered "Did you see-"

"Yeah. We need to find this bitch" he whispered back

Spencer started to stir

"Toby" she croaked "What's going on?" her voice was raspy and she rubbed her eyes. Toby kissed her forehead,

"We got a text-"

"From 'A'" she asked

Hanna just checking her phone along with the others said

"Yeah" there was a worried look in her eyes

"What did it say?" asked Spencer still not leaving the embrace of Toby.

_"Better come find me while you have the chance, the Rosewood Spring Ball may or may not be your last chance -A" _Hanna read.

"Seriously now the bitch is doing riddles" Hanna scoffed and rolled her eyes the others had to stifle their laughs that was Hanna always trying to lighten up the mood no matter what the case was.

"You guys I think 'A' is saying that they are going to be at the ball...the ball is tomorrow it just showed up in my calendar that it's a special holiday or something" said Aria

"I think I mentioned something like that a while ago" said Spencer getting up giving Toby a soft kiss and went to make some coffee.

"Well I know who my date is. I'm assuming everyone knows who they are going with" said Emily

The others nodded.

"Well we better go shopping" said Spencer smiling, Toby smirked

"Spencer Hastings? Going shopping without me dragging her by the hair? Wow never thought I'd ever see that day" said Hanna, everyone burst into heaps of laughter.

"Well if you're going shopping I'm going with you, I'll be in the mall with the guys" said Toby kissing Spencer on her forehead

"Yeah that's a good idea" said Caleb

"Lets go" said Aria

* * *

><p>Rosewood Mall Noon<p>

Once Spencer and her friends and boyfriend had arrived at the mall in Spencer's car and Aria's car they split up, Spencer gave Toby a kiss on the cheek and went off with her friends while he went off with Caleb, and Ezra. Emily had said that Paige had training but she had already bought a outfit for the dance.

The four friends went into _Windsor _a really expensive and amazing dress shop, Spencer thought she caught a flash of red in the corner of her eye, but when she turned around it was just a light red, pouffy, strapless dress.

"Hey Aria, look at this" said Spencer walking over to the dress when she looked closely there were traces of black lace along the top it was overall a very beautiful, casual dress.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed "I'm going to try it on, thanks Spence!" Spencer watched her friend walk away looking dumbfounded, staring at her hands.

"Spencer snap out of it!" said Hanna "I was asking you what you thought of this" she held up a dress similar to Aria's but in a light, springy, violet color.

"It's really pretty" said Spencer distractedly.

"Spencer what's going on?" asked Emily worriedly

"Nothing-I just thought I saw someone" Spencer started to walk away

"Who? Red Coat? 'A?'" asked Hanna

"Keep your voice down!" said Spencer "It's not a big deal probably just my imagination" the others glanced around relaxing a bit

"Guys? What do you think?" asked Aria twirling around

"You look fabulous!" squealed Hanna going in to try on her own dress

"Em did you find anything?" questioned Spencer

"Yeah this" she held up a strapless, tight, midnight blue dress.

"You'll look beautiful! Wait while your in there tell Hanna to keep hers on for a minute I want to take a picture!" said Aria

Spencer found a simple white, floral, lace, strapless, of course, pouffy dress. She went to try it on.

"Lets take a picture" Spencer said holding her phone they wrapped their arms around each other and asked a sales attendant to take a picture and that they would be buying those dresses.

They took a few pictures, got changed, and went up to buy their dresses the girls were making small talk and just walking out of the store when a breathless Toby and flushed faced Caleb came panting up to them.

'I-I think that we saw 'A'!" said Toby panting

Caleb was too out of breath to speak, but once he caught he breath he said

"We need to go now!"

The girls looked at each other with panic stricken faces the color drained from Spencer's face as she ran. She stopped in her tracks.

"Spencer what's wrong? We have to get out of here" said Toby grabbing her hand

"N-nothing" she said and kept on jogging, the group ran until they reached the parking lot. Aria and Spencer's cars where parked next to each other, on Aria's side mirror there was a post it note.

"Guys look at this" Aria said pushing her hair out of her face

"_Bitches give up? Or are you ready for what's too come? -A" _read Spencer

"I'm a little nervous" said Emily, Hanna, on the other hand, snatched the note and ripped it up.

"See? All gone, that bitch isn't hurting anyone" she said "I'll drive"

Spencer, Toby, Hanna, and Caleb hopped into Spencer's car and Emily and Aria went in Aria's car. Before Hanna pulled out of her spot she rolled down the window and yelled.

"Meet at my place"

Emily and Aria nodded and pulled out. The drive was meddling in an awkward silence until Toby broke it.

"I know this is a little touchy feely but I'm not letting this bitch hurt anyone okay?" he kissed Spencer's head and held her hand. How had she gotten so lucky? She had known him since they were kids she could still remember one of their first encounters since they where kids at the end of her junior year of high school:

_"Hey Toby Cavanuagh right? I remember we used to hang out as kids?"_

_"Yeah that's me, Spencer Hastings right?"_

_"Last time I checked" they both chuckled _

_She looked down at her books "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out or something with me and my friends we can all catch up"_

_"Sure, I guess" Toby said smiling_

_"Cool well it's at my house" Spencer handed him a piece of paper "Come on over" she said smiling back, pivoting on her heel and walking away_

_Toby's eyes stayed glued on her and he looked at the piece of paper she had given him it was her address he felt butterflies erupt in his stomach but still decided to go. Toby thought she deserved a right to know where he had been all of high school until junior year._

The car ride was over as Hanna pulled in behind Aria, and Spencer snapped out of her trip down memory lane. The group got out of their respective cars grabbed their bags and went into Hanna's mom's house since she mainly lived in her apartment with Spencer aside from the occasional visits at home.

"Does anyone want a soda?" she questioned five hands went up "Okay well six soda's it is" she laughed

"So what are we going to do about 'A'?" asked Caleb

"Well for starters does anyone have any ideas on who it might be?" asked Toby

"My sister?" offered Spencer. Caleb jotted down 'Melissa' on a piece of paper with invisible ink that Hanna brought in, she handed them their sodas.

"Alison" said Emily

"Em..." said Aria hesitantly

"I know what you think Aria but I'm pretty sure that's who we saw that night at the lodge" Emily retorted, Spencer shuddered at the memory and gave Toby a 'I'll tell you later' look"

"I'll put down Alison because you never know she was twisted" said Caleb "Who else?"

"Wren" said Emily

"I agree" said Spencer, Toby paled at the mention of Wren

"Toby what's wrong? Do you know who Wren is?" asked Spencer

"Well yeah.. He did some sort of surgery on my step sister, Jenna and is gave her partial vision, so she's not blind but she has a little trouble seeing, that's why we moved we wanted to file a law suit on him but it became to much I don't like to talk about it nobody is really supposed to know. I think it was Wren though" Toby said

Caleb marked down 'Wren'

"Do you think Jenna would be able to do anything like this?" asked Hanna

"HANNA!" said the other girls

"I'm not sure. Maybe I feel like she did know Alison, Alison was pretty twisted when I knew her" Toby said "Put her down anyways"

Caleb marked down 'Jenna'

"Wait you knew Ali?" asked Emily

"Yeah it was the end of sophomore year of high school, I went to Rosewood High for a little while before leaving, she always tried to flirt with me" he said

"Well that's Ali" said Aria

"Fighting for what she wants until she gets it" murmured Emily

"What about Noel Kahn?" asked Spencer

"That's possible" said Caleb marking down 'Noel'

"Did you know him Toby?" asked Hanna

"Yeah during the same time I knew Ali, I think they dated for a while"

"Well I think we know who our suspects are for now at least, but I still have field hockey in the morning even though there is no school, and I have to go help decorate for a bit" said Spencer "I'd best be getting home, do you want to go with me Han? Or are you staying with Caleb?"

"I'm staying with Caleb it's a date night, so I'll see you tomorrow text me the details on where to meet to get ready for the dance!"

"Okay Han I will bye! Tell your mom I say hi"

Toby and Spencer walked out the door with Aria and Emily and they went to their respective cars, Spencer rolled down her window:

"Bye guys cya tomorrow or cya later at the apartment" the other girls waved goodbye. Spencer was driving fairly slow a bit shaken up and scared of 'A', of course she wasn't going to let it show,not in front of Toby at least. When they got to the apartment Spencer realized she had to drive Toby back to his apartment.

"Do you need a ride? Or do you want to stay here again? I don't mind I enjoyed your company" she said flirtatiously

"Sure I'll stay here with you Spence" Toby smiled and looked into her mocha brown eyes and gave her a lingering kiss. Being a gentleman he opened her car door and escorted her out. Once they got inside they walked up the two flights of stairs to Spencer and Hanna's apartment.

Spencer slammed Toby against the wall and they began to make out ferociously, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Spencer began to unbutton his shirt, and he brought them to her bed. Toby pulled away from their kiss.

"Spencer, are you sure you want this? I mean we've only been dating for a little while and I want it to be super duper special just for you" he whispered pushing her hair back.

"You'd wait for me Toby? Really?" Spencer said, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Anything for you" he kissed her nose.

"Will you at least cuddle with me" she said

"Of course" he said. Spencer got into one of her PJ t-shirts and some sleeping shorts, she threw him some plaid PJ bottoms that were too big and belonged to some male relative or friend that had came over. Probably Caleb's.

After Spencer washed up she climbed in next to Toby who was out cold, he turned and pulled her into his chest and she snuggled into him listening to his heartbeat. In that moment she felt so safe and sound. Nothing could ruin her happiness. For the first time in a long time Spencer didn't have nightmares and slept peacefully with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>'A' POV<p>

"Common sweetie, I can't do this alone and you know that!" he threw his hands up in the air and walked towards her.

"Well I can't go. Not yet those bitches need to get what they deserve, you're doing my dirty work remember that's why I'm paying you"

"Yes and it will go all as planned I promise. Now please come with me"

He grabbed her hand and they disappeared into the black of the night.

**A/N I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update. I didn't have any ideas, I'm on track and field and I'm getting ready to go on a music trip so I've been so super busy. Please Please Please keep on reviewing that's the reason why I keep on writing this story. I promise it'll get better just bare with me. This chapter turned out longer than expected. Anyways read, review, and enjoy. By the way I finished TFIOS can we just take a moment... and Divergent oh god I'm fangirling!**** ILY 3**


End file.
